


nana & the y/n agenda

by yanjunslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, M/M/M, a little saucy but nothing too serious, catching feelings, fansite!jaemin, fansite!renjun, idol!jeno, renjun is a jeno anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunslut/pseuds/yanjunslut
Summary: “Well,” Jaemin giggles while Renjun reverses out of the parking spot, “this is a bit of a y/n moment isn’t it?”Jeno stares. “A what.”“My crystal clear blue orbs are glowing. My blonde hair is effortlessly perfect in a messy bun I threw up in seconds. The sun is shining-”“Will you be quiet,” Renjun snaps as Jeno asks in annoyance, “what bun?”au where idol lee jeno unwittingly jumps into the car with fansites na jaemin and huang renjun, one of whom is a caffeine-addicted clown with a y/n agenda and the other an anti with a penchant for masking his feelings with insults
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	nana & the y/n agenda

_10:30 am_

“If that fucking saesang doesn’t get kicked _out_ of Jaehyun’s concerts soon I am going to go on an absolute _rampage_ ,” Na Jaemin declares, exiting Music Bank angrily with his camera clutched tightly in both hands.

Beside him, his best friend Huang Renjun finds himself jogging to keep up with his taller friend’s long strides as he carefully holds onto the camera round his neck. “You and me both,” Renjun snarls, “of _course_ it’s a Lee Jeno fansite. Like idol like fan!”

They arrive quickly at their car, a sleek black sedan that fits in with the cars used for idols and their staff, something that allowed them to park a little closer to the building without suspicion.

In a crowd like today’s- the final day of both Jung Jaehyun’s and Lee Jeno’s new album promotions- the two boys were especially grateful for the ease with which they could escape.

“Being a fansite is not very rewarding these days,” Jaemin says as he fastens his seatbelt. He pouts. “Jaehyun didn’t even look at me once today.”

“Me neither,” Renjun sighs. He braces his arms on the steering wheel and spins around as he reverses the car. “Fuck!”

A crowd of fansites and fans pours into the carpark, some of them smacking against the car. Renjun hits the wheel in frustration. “Nana, wind down the window and tell them to get the fuck out of the way! I’m trying to concentrate!”

Jaemin obliges immediately. “Get the fuck out of the way!” He yells gleefully, flipping off the girls who curse at the order.

“Be more polite, idiot! I don’t want anyone keying my damn car!”

“Sorry!”

Renjun finally manages to swing the car round, continuing to beep irritably until the last of the crowd chases after Jung Jaehyun into the car across the street.

“Finally-”

The rear door of the car flies open, and a figure leaps into the back seat.

“Drive!”

The boys spin around, expecting a random fan or saesang… anyone _but_ the tall, beautiful dark-haired idol sitting behind them staring angrily out the car window at the crowd.

Lee Jeno?!

Renjun and Jaemin exchange glances of shock. “What?”

“I SAID DRIVE!”

“Ugh!” Renjun huffs, hitting the pedal. He beeps five times, rage only slightly subsiding as the fans jump away from the road to clear a way out, and continues at full speed away from the venue.

_10:45 am_

Jaemin jumps back in the car with three drinks, handing one back to Jeno and sliding Renjun’s into the cup-holder. He meets Jeno’s eyes in the rearview mirror, trying to keep form laughing as the idol’s face twists as he takes his first sip.

They’ve stopped at a petrol station, Renjun needing to fill up the car tank and Jaemin complaining about needing another coffee.

During the short ride, Lee Jeno had gone from being stunned at being in a car with two people he had never met to asking whether they were going to kill him- to which Renjun said yes and Jaemin simply laughed- and finally, to being unsure of whether he wanted to call his real manager or not.

He isn’t sure who is more irritating, his manager or these two idiots, but at least Renjun and Jaemin are new people to talk to. That’s good enough for now.

“Well,” Jaemin giggles while Renjun reverses out of the parking spot, “this is a bit of a y/n moment isn’t it?”

Jeno stares. “A what.”

“My crystal clear blue orbs are glowing. My blonde hair is effortlessly perfect in a messy bun I threw up in seconds. The sun is shining-”

“ _Will_ you be quiet,” Renjun snaps as Jeno asks in annoyance, “what bun?”

Jaemin blinks.

“Your eyes aren’t even blue!”

Renjun rolls his eyes, not caring that the idol sees him do so in the mirror. “This idiocy is why you’re relegated to the back seat.”

“I’m in the backseat because you two were already in the front and I thought this was my manager’s car.”

“Don’t talk back.”

Now Jeno rolls his eyes. “Whatever. What is y/n, anyway?”

“Do you live under a goddamn rock?”

“Ignore him,” Jaemin chimes in airily, enjoying the drama far more than he should. “Injunnie’s just a little grumpy because I ordered my own coffee order instead of his.”

Renjun glares. “Wouldn’t you be also be mad if you unwittingly guzzled a venti iced Americano with no water and an extra four espresso shots?”

“Four!” Jeno splutters, clutching at his throat wildly. He stares at the drink in his hand in horror. “No wonder I thought I was being poisoned!”

Renjun hums. “On second thought, the order was just fine.”

Jeno growls.

“You guys,” Jaemin laughs, sipping contentedly from his own straw. “Nobody’s being poisoned!”

“Someone is going to die,” Renjun says darkly.

“Of fun!”

“Be quiet unless you think of something interesting to do, Nana,” Renjun hassles.

Jeno watches the other boy’s hands on the wheel, realising they aren’t as tensed up as he expected. _Oh, they’re joking around. Oh, thank god._

They drive in silence for a few minutes, presumably because Jaemin has decided to obey Renjun’s order. Jeno looks out the window as they travel and exhales, feeling surprised with himself. Unexpectedly, he feels the tight ball of anxiety in his chest begin to unravel- something he’d forgotten wasn’t meant to be there a long time ago.

_11:30 am_

Jeno stirs as the car engine switches off, opening his eyes to find Jaemin and Renjun watching him. He reddens under their gaze, finding himself concerned with whether his mouth hung open or he drooled or anything unsightly. He tries to tell himself it’s all the idol training, the subconscious urge to look perfect all the time.

Something tells him they wouldn’t care about that.

“We’re just here to pick up a new rice cooker,” Renjun explains. He nods to Jaemin. “Nana broke ours.”

Jeno blinks, trying to shake himself awake. He glances down at his phone, which has been on silent since this morning.

40 missed calls. And so many texts.

God, so many.

_Fuck._

He frowns, looking out the car window to check where they are: a mall, he realises quickly. He can see signs for a cinema, McDonalds and most of interest to him, an arcade.

“I’ve never been to an arcade,” he says quietly.

Jaemin spins around in his chair frantically, almost knocking the hated Americano out of Renjun’s hands.

“We have to take you!”

Jeno stares at his phone once more, pondering his options. He could call his manager right now and tell him that he had a panic attack over the fans chasing him this morning and then fallen into an anxiety-induced sleep until now. That would patch things up.

Or, he could go into the arcade right now, and take a day for himself after years of… well, not doing that. And really, what could his management do? It’s the last day of promotions for his new album and they haven’t made good on any promises for a holiday for over a year now- no, a day off spent in his apartment every so often did _not_ count.

Renjun raises a brow. “So?”

Jeno turns his phone off. “Let’s go.”

_12 pm_

If it was a win that Jeno had wanted when he’d asked to go the arcade, he would now be bitterly disappointed: Renjun was a ferocious opponent who wouldn’t go soft on anyone, not even someone who had never entered an arcade before, much less won a game.

If it was a fair match Jeno had been after, he would be sorely disappointed, because Jaemin played dirty by instinct: he swatted at any ball Jeno threw into the mini basketball hoops, knocked Jeno’s hands away from the game levers, and at one point was even threatened with being kicked out by an attendant when he tried to dive into the duckie pool to stop Jeno from winning.

Jeno had never had so much fun in his life.

Renjun gathers up his many, many tickets and gets to his feet, grinning smugly. “I’m going to go exchange these for prizes. Be back later, losers.”

Before Jeno has a chance to choose a new game, Jaemin grabs his wrist and pulls him along down to the Jurassic Park machine, almost smothering Jeno with the curtain in his haste to tug the idol inside.

He faces Jeno with stars in his eyes, comically the opposite of Jeno’s own amused stare.

“Now’s your chance to kiss me,” Jaemin whispers breathlessly, making a kissy face Jeno itches to smack off. “Me, _the_ Na Jaemin.”

Jeno squints. “In case you needed the reminder, I’m the idol here.”

“You’re right. So I’m offering you the privilege of being the first idol to kiss me. This is an honour, Lee Jeno.”

Jeno pushes his tongue against his cheek, tilting his head, looking for all the world to be mulling the offer over. He shrugs, leaning over to look Jaemin square in the eye as he brings his face closer.

Jaemin closes his eyes.

And waits.

And keeps waiting.

Finally, he cracks an eye open.

Jeno is still in front of him, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. From this close, Jaemin can see just how cute the idol’s eye smile is; the little crinkles spark like tiny firecrackers from the corners of his eyes.

Jaemin closes his eyes again to keep from getting overwhelmed.

“You’re bold, Na Jaemin.”

“I am.”

“And fucking crazy.”

“Thank you.”

Jeno leans away to poke his head through the curtain. He turns back after a moment, a smirk spread across his face. “Renjun is back. Let’s go.”

He climbs out of the machine, and with a huff of disappointment, Jaemin follows after him.

“I want to see your apartment,” Jeno says to no one, marching past Renjun right out of the arcade and towards the carpark.

Renjun- now holding a Moomin plushie and something smaller in his left palm- pins Jaemin with a death glare.

“Slut,” Renjun hisses.

Without a word, Jaemin takes off in a sprint.

_5 pm_

“I still say this counts as day drinking,” Renjun frowns, eyeing the bottles of soju laid out across the table. He pours himself another shot anyway, hiccupping as he does so. “I feel so guilty.”

The boys are at least ten rounds into a game of truth or dare. Thus far, the majority of turns have been dares, with Jaemin unflinchingly doing anything he’s asked to and Jeno hesitant at first, but loosening up as the alcohol thrums through his veins, prompting him to drop the idol façade and properly participate. Renjun had been striving to both avoid stupid dares as well as serious truths, which he had managed well up until this point.

Jeno faces him head on.

“Why are you my anti?”

Renjun splutters, spitting soju over the table. He growls amidst Jeno and Jaemin’s laughter. “I’m- I’m not an anti-”

“You were until right now!” Jaemin shrieks, cheeks flushed red under the alcohol’s influence.

“Pass.” Renjun hisses at the betrayal. “Be quiet, traitorous scum.”

“You’re out of passes,” Jeno points out.

“Fuck.”

“Well?”

“Okay, fine. I was. Until today, but only because I can’t hate you now… now that I know you, I guess it’s different? Stop looking at me like that!”

“Okay, okay,” Jeno tries to stop laughing, still smiling. “But why _specifically_ did you not like me?”

Jaemin desperately tries to suppress his giggles, but fails miserably. He collapses onto the floor, head falling into Renjun’s lap.

Renjun glares down at him, but doesn’t bother to move. “Ugh. Okay, the truth is, I was mad at you for blocking my shot of Jaehyun at the MAMAs last year. I was in a really bad spot and had no good photos of him all night and then he finally walked past me and you got in the way! He looked so beautiful and I couldn’t capture any of it on camera and then you made it even worse!”

A beat passes by with no response from Jeno, and then suddenly the idol jolts into laughter, tears streaming down his face as he flops down beside Jaemin.

“That,” wheezes Jeno, “is the most ridiculous, petty thing I have ever heard!”

“It was a build-up of events, alright,” Renjun sulks.

Jeno laughs harder.

“Shut up,” Renjun jabs, but he barely means it. He is now finding it increasingly hard to stay embarrassed now. Perhaps it’s the alcohol talking. “My turn. Jaemin, why are you such a desperate whore?”

Jaemin wriggles upright. “That is no insult to me and you know it.”

Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Renjun, truth!” Jaemin grabs his hand, squeezing it. “Why won’t you date me?”

“Oh, god,” Renjun mutters while Jeno squeaks, “what?”

“I’m annoying and loud and _insufferable_ but we’re _good_ together and every time I think we’re gonna make it real you go and- mm!”

 _He’s kissing me_ , Jaemin registers, lightheaded. _Good god-_

“Uh-”

They spring apart, suddenly keenly aware of the idol staring at them in shock.

“Jeno, we-”

“You two… like each other?”

Renjun grimaces.

“Some days he likes me, other days he doesn’t,” Jaemin sighs. He downs another shot to emphasise his sorrow. “What about you, Jeno? Do you like me?”

Jeno goes wide-eyed. “Uh… do I… what?”

Jaemin slams his shot glass down on the table, smirking. He leans on all fours, crawling toward Jeno to stop just shy of his mouth. “I said. Do you like me?”

Under Jaemin’s gaze and Renjun’s intrigued stare from behind Jaemin, Jeno feels himself turn into a deer in headlights. The abnormal rush of feelings he’d acquired in a single day for the two was not something he had ever expected to happen, let alone explain. Jeno so rarely got close with anyone, finding it near impossible to find someone who wasn’t simply using him or finding it hard to make time to see people. After all, most idols have just as busy schedules as he. The likelihood of being free to see each other was generally low.

With Renjun and Jaemin, however… they didn’t have that life. So maybe Jeno had allowed his mind to wander in that direction.

Okay, so he definitely had.

“Yes,” Jeno admits truthfully, forcing himself to make eye contact. He looks over Jaemin’s pink hair to look at Renjun, and repeats, “yes.”

Renjun exhales. “Shit.”

“Fuck,” Jaemin launches himself forward, kissing Jeno with no hesitation. He gasps when Jeno pulls him straight into his lap, thumbs printing firmly into Jaemin’s waist.

As Jaemin continues to babble complete nonsense, he feels Renjun’s arms settling round his waist too, the smaller boy now resting against his shoulder to kiss along Jaemin’s neck, and then finally meeting Jeno’s lips with a soft sigh.

“Back- back onto the pillows,” Jaemin urges, trying to shuffle backwards. “My knees hurt.”

Renjun snorts. “What else is new?”

“Shut up,” Jaemin whines as the three fall back onto the blankets and pillows they’d set up earlier, easily melding back together. He gasps when Jeno stops kissing at his neck and continues down, down, down. “Don’t stop,” he mutters senselessly.

Jeno smirks up at Renjun. “I don’t plan to.”

_6 am_

“You’re going to come back, right?”

Renjun stirs, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he regains consciousness. His hand flops around, searching dumbly for his phone.

_6 a.m. Ew._

One eye open, Renjun watches Jeno across the room, pulling his long-padded black coat on. Perched on the couch arm in front of him is Jaemin, sheet wrapped around his body and pink hair fluffy from sleep. He wears his signature pout, with his brows furrowed as his fingers encircle Jeno’s wrist.

“You’ll come back, won’t you?”

Wordlessly, Jeno reaches out to cup the back of Jaemin’s head, pulling him in to kiss him gently. Jaemin whines quietly in response, winding his arms round the other boy’s neck.

“Order dinner for three, okay?”

Jaemin turns his face up in a smile.

Jeno grabs his bag and phone and walks toward Renjun now, squatting down beside him. “I’ll be back later, Little Anti.”

Before Renjun has time to dispute this, Jeno leans down to press a kiss into his hair. “Go back to sleep.”

As the door closes behind Jeno, Jaemin returns to their pillow nest, snuggling up to Renjun happily.

“Whack,” is all Jaemin whispers, then promptly falls back asleep.

“Whack indeed.” 

_7 pm_

“I don’t think he’s coming,” Renjun says. His tone is airy, unconcerned, but the truth is that his chest is tight. He’d spent the entire day thinking about Jeno calling him an anti this morning, and even though it was all in jest, a part of Renjun wanted to tell Jeno it wasn’t true, not at all.

He glares at the freshly arrived chicken on the table. “We’re going to have to heat it up at this rate.”

Jaemin laughs. “Stop overthinking. I’m sure he’ll be here any second.”

On cue, the apartment door busts open, a wild-eyed, breathless Jeno bursting into the room. “I’m so sorry, my manager told me to stay home so I caught the train and ran all the way here!”

“Poor baby!” Jaemin fusses, immediately going over to Jeno and tugging him to sit down at the table. He picks up a piece of chicken and holds it to the idol’s lips. “Ah!”

Jeno obliges, taking a large bite. His eye smile appears instantly. “It’s so good!”

Renjun eyes him suspiciously. “Why didn’t you text? We could have picked you up! I was beginning to think-”

“That I wasn’t coming?”

There’s a twinkle in Jeno’s eye. He grins playfully. “You were worried about me not coming back, weren’t you? My Little Anti didn’t want just a one night stand?”

“I’m not little,” Renjun argues back uselessly.

Jaemin giggles, stuffing his face with chicken. “You are compared to us.”

Jeno watches them fondly. “We can argue about this later. First I need to eat to regain my energy after running here to see you ungrateful brats!”

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comments greatly appreciated <333


End file.
